Fate: Stay Alive
by SeraphimScourge
Summary: What were to happen if an extra contender joined, altering the events and tipping the scales into one Master's favor...when she should never have been able to participate? [Crossover]
1. Death of a Hero, Rise of a Spirit

So...I'm back! Admittedly, I'm surfing genres while trying to motivate myself to work on a separate story, but a friend of mine, A Jack Frost Guy, got me to like the Fate series. One thing led to another, and well... Yeah!

Note: This is a crossover, with the OC belonging to the game Monster Hunter.

All i have to say is enjoy~

* * *

Rachel the Dragonslayer. Stories were told, legends were exaggerated, and many hunters strived to achieve even a fraction of her fame. Some say her legend is a lie, and others doubt the legitimacy of her accomplishments.

However, one thing is clear; Rachel is a top-tier monster hunter. From the lowly Giadrome, to the agile Rathalos; from the vicious Deviljo, to the seafaring Lagiacrus; from the ferocious Tigrex, to the silent Nargacuga; from the Elder Dragons of lore –Chameleos, Teostra, Lunastra, Kushala Daora- to the fearsome Fatalis, as well as its counterparts Crimson Fatalis and White Fatalis, to the Lao Shan Lung, and even the Dhisufiroa. If there was a record of a monster, chances are Rachel had slain it.

However, the one creature Rachel had not slain – A black Fatalis that seemed able to demolish it's White counterpart – would forever be unslain by this walking legend. Not because Rachel lost to the beast, however.

She failed because she was in the way of a foolish, greedy man.

As she laid on the ground, blood soaking the dirt around her from the spear in her gut, she whispered "Why?"

The man – her killer – merely laughed, drawing the lance and turning away from her, leaving her to die as he fought the demonic dragon. He fought pathetically, and was dispatched within seconds. Curiously, even though Rachel was obviously alive still, the Fatalis paused, hovering over Rachel without delivering the final blow.

It was the only company that Rachel had as she slipped into the eternal void.

* * *

Angra Mainyu was bored, and he was having trouble finding places to spice up something fun. Being the consciousness of the Holy Grail was so . . . _dull . . ._

He scanned the vast list of heroic spirits multiple times, not finding a name that popped out to him. It was on one of these bored scannings that he noticed a new name; one that he must've missed.

And upon learning all there was to know about this new player, a slow smirk grew onto his ephemeral face. This new person, this 'Rachel', seemed strong . . . almost certain to give the current contenders for the Grail some trouble. _**Especially Saber**_, he noted with satisfaction.

Upon thinking over it even more, he started chuckling sadistically. _**This next war . . . could be interesting after all . . .**_

* * *

So, a short introduction chapter. Just setting the mood, so don't think this sad amount of words will last.

Cheers~


	2. A New Servant

So here it is; chapter two! Admittedly, this is pretty fast updating time for me. It might not last after the first few chapters, so there's your warning.

Enjoy~

* * *

Sakura Matou walked under the moonlight, traversing Shinto with a moody expression on her face. She had just been forced into giving up her servant to her brother, Shinji, and she had mixed feelings on the matter.

On one hand, she was grateful she didn't have to harm her sister or Shirou. _God forbid I ever hurt him,_ she fretted. That was one regret she could do without, among the hell called her life.

On the other hand . . . the promise of any wish being granted by the Grail was an enticing one. She could wish for anything, right? Even for the Matous to never exist, and her life to be reset as a Tohsaka? _But I guess it just wasn't meant to be . . ._ she sighed.

Without noticing it, she had started walking to one of her favorite places; the park, where all those people had died in the fire ten years ago. Despite the morbid story behind the morose area, she had come to appreciate the muted atmosphere; the lack of people meant she could think in peace, among this silent graveyard.

_Zouken . . . _Though she could never show her true emotions to this man, always hiding behind a meek exterior . . . she hated the man with a passion. Him, Byakuya, and Shinji, this training, the . . . _worms . . ._ She shivered, forcing herself to stop thinking along that line of thought.

Oftentimes, she was busy being trained by Byakuya, or getting yelled at by Shinji, or getting Zouken's disappointing stares. When she had free time, she always spent it away from her home. _The Matou home,_ she bitterly corrected herself, noting once again that she hadn't always been a Matou.

_Why is Rin so uncaring, to leave me to this hell?_ It was an accusation that resounded in Sakura's mind time and time again, one that she wished she had an answer to. _If I had never been adopted by Zouken . . . if Rin hadn't been chosen by Father . . . I wouldn't have to go through this . . ._

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that she had entered an unknown area of the park; her feet slipped on a slope she was unaware of, and she let out a small shriek as she tumbled down the slope, landing roughly on a slab of stone.

"Ow . . ." she complained, her knees and hands scuffed up and lightly bleeding. But as she tried to stood up, she suddenly found herself sapped of energy. She was confused, watching as blood seemed to flow from the tiny cuts on her knees . . . into the stone slab.

Her eyes widened as the slab began to glow a soft white, the unmistakable image of a summoning circle forming. She was frozen in place as it completed, then pulsed with the white glow. She covered her eyes as a bright flash engulfed the area, and when she looked again, someone was standing in the circle's place.

It was a woman, perhaps 30 years old. Her eyes were closed, and her hair was hidden underneath what looked like a ridged white helmet, lined with red. She wore full-body armor, all white with red lining. There was a gleaming red gem centered on her breastplate, and what seemed like a skirt made of white leather around her tasset.

On her back was a massive battleaxe-like weapon made of bone, two horn-like prongs protruding from the end. Even though it seemed extremely heavy, the woman showed no signs of struggling with the weight. When she spoke, her voice was relatively deep as she said "I am the Servant, Avenger. Are you my master?"

Sakura was flabbergasted. _How did I summon another servant? Who did I summon? I didn't even chant, or use a catalyst, or make the circle!_ Thoughts raced through her mind, but all she could say was a faint "I . . . think so . . ."

Avenger slowly nodded. "Then the contract is complete." She opened her eyes, revealing their dark blue color, and smiled slightly. "I look forward to working with you."

Sakura's mind formed many questions, but none of them were spoken as she fell unconscious, completely out of energy.

* * *

Sakura woke up in a comfortable bed, confused for a moment – the wall she looked at was blank, when the wall next to her bed should've had a poster of her favorite show on it – until the events of last night caught up with her. She jerked up abruptly, noting the woman from the night before sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.

Instead of her previous armor, Avenger was dressed in a white T-shirt lined with black, black jeans, and what looks like a black windbreaker carelessly tossed on the back of the chair she sat on. Her skin was tanned, suggesting many years under a hot sun. Her dark blue eyes, as well as her long blood-red hair, were visible. Her face was angular, showing a sort of exotic beauty.

Before Sakura could ask any questions, Avenger said "You passed out shortly after my summoning. As I did not know the location of your home, I took you to an inn and paid for a room. Your knees and hands are bandaged, and I asked for lunch to be brought up. It is approximately 11:30 in the morning, and you have been asleep for about 13 and a half hours."

Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts and asked "So . . . you are my servant now? How were you summoned?"

Avenger thought for a moment before shrugging. "All I recall is the end of my life, then waking in a new time and age that I seem to know everything about." Now that Sakura was more alert, she noted that Avenger looked . . . out of place. She frequently looked over her shoulder, though there was no one there, nor had there been anyone there since they began talking.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked, starting to get pensive herself. Avenger sighed and said "I am . . . not used to such silence. I was trained to recognize silence as danger." Sakura tilted her head and asked "Trained?"

Avenger smiled slightly at her curiosity, and merely said "That involves a long tale that I'm sure would bore you to tears. We can go over it as time progresses, if you wish, but all you need to know for now is my name and my upbringing.

I am known as Rachel, though my surname eludes my knowledge. I was raised to be a monster hunter," she announced. Sakura's eyes widened. "Monster . . . hunter?" she asked. Avenger smiled wider and said "All in due time, if you are interested. For now, rest."

Sakura took her advice and fell asleep once again, feeling hopeful for the first time in a long time. _Maybe . . . my wish isn't impossible to fulfill after all . . ._

* * *

Not too long, but i know as the story progresses, i'll get more of a feel for this and expand on my words.

Her armor: White Fatalis (Blademaster)

Her weapon: Cera Cymmetry

Please, review if you feel as though i could've elaborated on something, or if you see anything...out of place. The Fate universe is new to me (though i'm greatly interested!), so any constructive criticism is appreciated.

Cheers~


End file.
